diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
John McClane on Die Hard 2
This is a description of John McClane's actions during Die Hard 2. Die Hard 2 Waiting in Dulles Airport At the arrivals lot in the snowing Dulles International Airport, the car that McClane was driving which belonged to his mother-in-law is being towed as he was waiting to pickup his wife Holly who is on another plane since their kids are with Holly's parents. The police officer says that he parked in the no parking zone. McClane tries to talk the police sergeant out of not to tow his car, but to no avail. As he tells the cop that he is with the Los Angeles Police, the sergeant says he's been to L.A. and hated it. The airport cop tells the tow truck driver to hall the vehicle away and gives McClane a parking ticket, much to McClane's frustration. Then his beeper went off and he got inside the airport. As McClane enters the airport, he asks a receptionst where the telephones are and she points him where they are. His beeper goes off again and finds an open phone. As he dailed it, McClane is surprised and happy that it was his wife Holly who paged him from the airphone on the plane she is on, Northwest 140. She tells her husband that she'll be late for landing. He tells her that he'll wait for her when she lands. As he was leaving the phones, he accidentally collided into someone who looked familiar to him. The man says that he's been on TV before they went on their seperate ways. Spotting some suspicious people As McClane was taking a smoke break in the airport lounge, he sees two people doing some suspicious activity. As he sees them leaving, he goes to two airport cop at the bar. As he was going to tell them about his suspicion, he back out as one of them was the officer who towed his car. He went on his own as he followed one of them to the baggage area. He convinced the luggage handler to let him in and get the airport police over there now. McClane enters the restricted laggage conveyor area. Then he saw two men on the control penal, seemingly trying to tamper with something on it. Then he says to the two men that the area's restricted. One of the men, Miller, lied that they work here. McClane doesn't beleive them and asked for some ID. As they fiegh polite that they are going for their ID, the other man, Oswald Cochrane opens fire at McClane who dove for cover. As they are moving into cover, Miller spots McClane and fires at him. McClane fires back at him. The gunman fires his last bullet at the baggage above McClane and it feel on him, forcing him to drop his pistol. As he lost his pistol in the conveyor, McClane looks around and spots a golf bag. He grabs a golf club and hits Miller from behind him with it, forcing him to lose his own pistol. The thug gets the upper hand at McClane. McClane was able to head-butt him. Then McClane grabs a nearby mace and sprays at Miller's eyes. Then Cochrane shot the mace and McClane retreats away from Cochrane as he climbed to the conveyor belt while avoiding Cochrane's gunfire. Then McClane jumped at Cochrane from above and they both feel into a moving conveyor belt. As McClane hits him down and pinned him, he sees an electrical baggage roller. When Cochrane went it and was electrocuted to death, McClane jumps to the nearby pipe and fell to the cart full of luggage. Then he sees Miller trying to make his getaway. McClane grabs a nearby bicycle and charges at Miller. He tackles the thug down to baggage cart. But Miller got away as the airport police officer points his gun at him. The officer asked for McClane's ID. But McClane sees that he lost his shield during the showdown and sarcastically remarks, "On it's way to Cleveland." As the coroners was covering Cochrane with a body bag, the officer apologizes to McClane for mistaking him as a suspect and returns his Beretta 92 pistol and shield. Suddenly, reporters heard about the shootout and the officers left the baggage area, much to McClane's disbelief. McClane wants to see the police captain to discuss the shootout. Solo investigation At the airport police station, McClane goes to the office of Captain Carmine Lorenzo. Captain Lorenzo says to McClane that he just violated several FAA and District of Colombia regulations. McClane complains to the police chief that his people walked away from the crime scene and the area needs to shut down. Lorenzo rudely says that he shut down the baggage area because he believes that the people McClane went after are just a bunch of punks stealing luggage. McClane says the men we're carrying Glock 7, a rare porcelain gun made in Germany that doesn't show the airport x-ray machines. Lorenzo still refuses to listen to him and orders him to leave his office or be thrown out of the airport. When he sees Cochrane's body leaving, McClane conducts his own investigation. He take some ink and a paper on the car rental stand. McClane rushed to the corpse before it was taken away and takes his fingerprints with ink and puts it on the paper. He tell calls Sgt. Al Powell. He asked for the number of the fax machine in police station. Witnessing the shutdown Annex Skywalk shootout Windsor 114 crash McClane meeting the Special Forces team Cockpit struggle Finding the hideout Snowmobile chase Firing blanks as proof McClane on news helicopter Efforts to stop the terrorist plane Epilogue Category:John McClane Category:Die Hard 2